


The Way Things Might've Been.

by TheatricallyColorful



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Dreaming, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Imagining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyColorful/pseuds/TheatricallyColorful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about the way he and Loki might’ve met, the way things might’ve been, if only things were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Might've Been.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Tumblr.

Tony lays on the cold, unforgiving cement, squeezes his eyes shut, and dreams.

He thinks.

He imagines.

He dreams.

He closes his eyes, and dreams to a place where superpowers and Norse gods didn’t exist. A world of normality. A world where he could’ve been Tony Stark, nobody extraordinaire, and been blissfully free of any obligations and expectations to live up a man who lay cold and unmoving in his grave.

His mind zooms back to the past, to a tiny twist of fate, to the possible outcome of a tiny twist.

Howard Stark doesn’t own a multimillion company, he isn’t a shitty father, and Tony has a decent family life. Maria Stark lives, a loving and sweet mother who caters to the need of her only child.

Tony Stark isn’t a genius. He goes to school, on the same grade level as the people his age.

He enjoys his school life, is challenged by the rudimentary academics, and is science bros with Bruce Banner, casual friends with Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, and a good-natured bully to old-fashioned Steve Rogers. He’d cheerfully ignore Pepper’s protests if he ever forgot to pass a project or two because it doesn’t matter.

Living in the moment does.

The moment two exchange students step into his school, Principal Fury would summon him and instead of giving him detention, makes him tour the new kids around and lead them to all their classes.

The new kids are Thor and Loki Odinson, a junior and a sophomore, respectively.

Thor is loud, happy, and big.

Loki is quiet, brooding, and gorgeous.

They’re the talk of the one, even with their formal speech.

And Tony itches to befriend them.

So he befriends Thor, butters the big guy up, and the Starks are instant friends with the Odinsons. Frigga and Maria exchange recipes while Odin and Howard talk business, politics, and damn those terrorists! 

He spends time with the brothers, patiently breaking them apart a scuffle or two.

Loki eventually drops his disdain, and his space.

They become closer beyond comprehension, which turns out to be a good (bad?) idea, since they get on like a house on fire.

Two days later, Principal Fury is rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm down, and has to call a professional cleaning crew to get rid of the mess they made.

Tony and Loki only grin in synchronization.

They grow up, go to the same college, be roommates, eventually realize their mutual boners for each other, and go steady.

They fall in love.

Never mind their neighbors complained of the noise at 3 am.

They earn their degrees, and take on New York by storm when Tony is a budding new engineer working in clean energy, and Loki is a voice actor, making everyone swoon with his bitchin’ voice.

They fall even more in love.

They curl up together on the couch, watching classic movies with barbeque flavored popcorn and root beer.

They eventually adopt a kid together, and their family and friends occasionally drop by.

Tony savors the world he’s created; the world that could’ve been only if the situation was different.

If he wasn’t an Avenger, and if Loki wasn’t an offended Norse god seeking revenge.

Tony sees the pain in Loki’s eyes just before he curls his slim fingers around Tony’s sturdy throat and he gasps out, “It was fun, Reindeer Games,” and gets smashed on the cold, unforgiving cement.

Tony dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is theamadrilejo.tumblr.com Post a prompt or two and I'll work on it :)


End file.
